narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tenten
Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique in Team Guy's fight against Deidara in the anime, Tenten threw what ,looked to me like, a Fuma Shuriken. After she threw it, it multiplied into four more shuriken. isn't this the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Please tell me if its not, or just add it. I don't know how to edit the jutsu in the infobox myself. If someone could teach me, that would also be appreciated. However, the shuriken thing is my main question. JaZZBaND (talk) 20:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't recall them ever fighting, even :o --Elveonora (talk) 20:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_sEFOHlfH4 Check this video on Deidara vs Team Guy. It's not an amv. you can skip to 1:17 of the video. It's there.JaZZBaND (talk) 20:31, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, looks that way--Elveonora (talk) 20:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Are you gonna add it? Thanks Elveonora. By the way, any tutorial or link you can give me, to teach me how to edit jutsu in the infoboxes? JaZZBaND (talk) 20:53, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Go to the technique page, edit and add Tenten as a user, it will update in her infobox automatically, but I think this should be discussed further first--Elveonora (talk) 21:16, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I understand, and thank you. I agree. But is it ok, that I add it and, if it turns out to be wrong, revert it?JaZZBaND (talk) 23:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : It's better to be safe than sorry. Let us have some more users (preferably admins) comment on this first. Personally I would have to disagree. What She done looked like an rudimentary version at best. Perhaps it was a weapon designed to split apart like that.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 23:24, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I see what youre saying, but I disagree with that statement. she didn't rig it. Sasuke rigged his and we see what that looks like. Tenten cloned hers into four different fuma shuriken of equal size.JaZZBaND (talk) 23:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : On the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique talk page, Jacce-shi said, "About Tenten using this jutsu in episode 30 against Deidara: I think it looked more like a transform or a replacement jutsu". Henge no jutsu or Kawarami no jutsu could be it.--Yomiko-chan (talk) 00:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Well if that's so, I think we should add something about this on either the transformation page or Tenten's. It deserves some mentioning, I believe.JaZZBaND (talk) 00:43, March 16, 2013 (UTC) That makes absolutely no sense, transformation doesn't multiply things, neither does a replacement technique--Elveonora (talk) 15:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :More than one thing can be transformed into a single thing. Kiba and Akamaru have transformed into the two-headed wolf, Sound Four disguised themselves as two of Orochimaru's escorts, Naruto and Gamabunta have transformed into a giant fox. Omnibender - Talk - 16:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Characters merging together to form a single thing, yes. But multiplying things with transformation technique? I don't know of any example of this nor even a hint that it's possible. After all, it's called Combination Transformation unless you mean, that what she threw were multiple shuriken merged and then the technique dispelled--Elveonora (talk) 16:11, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Throwing multiple shuriken transformed into one, and then the technique dispelling, revealing them to be multiple is what I always assumed for this. Omnibender - Talk - 16:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Cool then, we are on the same page :) tho there's just as many evidence or lack thereof for this to not be what you think it is thus being Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique or even neither of these 2 options. I mean, how did that look any different from what the SSCT looks like? The smoke? That's optional in more techniques too--Elveonora (talk) 16:38, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's not the technique. It didn't create nearly as many shuriken as the technique. Besides, there's common sense, in all media, only people with direct connections to Hiruzen used the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 16:55, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Whip When did Tenten use a whip? → Rafael Uchiha (talk) 04:39, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :A whip was seen among her weapons after her fight against Temari in chapters 73-74. Jacce | Talk | 04:53, September 11, 2013 (UTC) weapons in chapter 73 there was also a katar and tiger claws (cant remember correct name), also nunchaku in beginning of 74. --J spencer93 (talk) 17:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) also there is a club (kinda like the ones oni are depicted with)--J spencer93 (talk) 17:03, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :For Ten-Ten, any weapons you see that she use, simply create an article for it or add her to the list.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Lightning Rod I saw in Tenten's weapons list that "Lightning Rod" was included. I was just wondering when does Tenten use a lightning rod and how? When I clicked the Lightning Rod link in the list it just redirected me to a Wikipedia page. GeneralDodders (talk) 13:04, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Seems like it was an anime only, the page on the tool was made in August 2012. Omnibender - Talk - 17:50, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd figured it was an anime, but do you have any idea what episode it was from? I just don't recall any episode where Tenten was using a lightning rod.GeneralDodders (talk) 22:40, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Probably it was used only once, or just shown in the middle of Tenten's weapons when she used them in general. Omnibender - Talk - 00:26, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Check this out, pertains to the edit. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Neji_Hy%C5%ABga ItachiWasAHero (talk) 16:36, September 4, 2014 (UTC) tenten and kakuzu's masks in chapter 536 before showing tenten collapsing due to bashosen sucking off her chakra, we can see kakuzu's fire and water masks are destroyed and we saw her destroy the lightning mask in both manga and anime and in the anime she also destroyed the wind masks with to other masks already on the ground so can surely assume that the writers meant that tenten destroyed all of them. Still a kunoichi? I don't recall the epilogue ever stating that Tenten is still a kunoichi. StillAlive (talk) 23:58, November 17, 2014 (UTC) 7th poll in her trivia it is said she was placed 15th in the 7th poll and i remember that i checked that a while ago in she indeed was 15th but now i checked and she was 32nd so who changed it and why? Part II Profile Pic Change Tenten's new pic for her in Part II not only is fuzzy looking but has other people in it. I'd like to propose this http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/19200000/Tenten-tenten-19280193-1280-720.jpg. It is a more clear pic, only captures her, I'm also going to improve it by uploading as png. What do you guys think? --Rai 水 (talk) 04:10, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Adding the possibly of having a relationship with Rock Lee and having his son. Is it most likely possible that Tenten is Rock Lee's wife and birth mother to Stone Lee Rock Lee's son? :No. Kishimoto said that he hadn't thought of Metal Lee's mother. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:50, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Kishi already confirmed Tenten is NOT Rock Lee's wife or Metal Lee's mother for that matter. He was quick to deny that. Shock Dragoon (talk) 20:51, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Weapon Seller Remove the "Manga Only" from her weapon selling occupation. Her weapon shop is shown twice in anime already SnapRider (talk) 22:03, June 2, 2019 (UTC)